On the Inside
by Vaerin7
Summary: Ichigo is attacked by a Hollow that seems intent on doing anything but killing him, but is saved by a creature that doesn't seem to be anything he's learn of so far.  When the creature declares Ichi his queen, how will the poor berry get out of this one?


On The Inside

It's quiet within the town of Karakura… too quiet. Ichigo is in human form, having been excused from his duties as a shinigami… and having conveniently 'misplaced' his Soul Reaper badge. He likes to walk within the town at night, as the clean and cool air helps him think about the day. His day was terrible, to say the least. His friends were acting strangely, school was difficult since he missed so much, his Hollow has been uncharacteristically quiet, and there were five attacks during the school hour by five different weak Hollows. Even on his days off, he finds himself overworked. He heaves a sigh, stopping at a sound within the brush behind him. A huge Hollow, one of the stronger ones, towers over him with a grinning mask of bone. Ichigo immediately reaches for his badge… finding it missing and narrowly evading the large hand reaching for him. He takes off, praying one of his Soul Society friends will catch up in time to save him. This Hollow is fast, knocking him off balance with a swipe of its tail before hovering over him threateningly. Its hand comes down on him, Ichigo closing his defiant amber orbs in anticipation of the impact… and feeling nothing. Curiously, he glances up at a tall male with spiky white hair and a long tattered gray duster cloaking his body. Around his head is some metal circlet, his skin is porcelain, and a long thin sword is blocking the Hollow's hand.

"Ain't nice ta scare helpless humans," the male mutters. "Be gone, Hollow… This is _my _territory."

"This territory belongs to no one, it has never been claimed," the Hollow growls.

"_I _claimed it," the male snarls. "Ya want ta make somethin' of it? I'll be happy ta tear ya apart."

The Hollow hesitates, taking in the fierce aura that makes Ichigo shiver in fear before turning to hurry off. The male turns to look at Ichigo, three crimson slash marks tattooed upon his cheek as inverted gold on black orbs take in the shivering teen. His features are sharp, aristocratic almost, and he holds himself with a sense of regality. His clothes beneath the duster are a simple crimson silk shirt with a cut down a third of the chest, a thin cord laced along it, and black pants… the outfit of a gentleman from times of old. Looking from the front, Ichigo notes that the circlet of gold appears to be some sort of crown.

"Ya okay?" he wonders.

"… You… You're a… Why did you… Who _are _you?" Ichigo settles for.

"Name's ain't important," he waves off. "What's important is if ya got hurt or not."

"… I'm fine."

"Good. Wouldn' want ya hurtin' yerself."

"What would you care?" Ichigo frowns. "You're a Hollow… aren't you?"

"Have a look," the tall man scoffs. "I ain't got no hole, do I? No hole means I ain't no Hollow… or I ain't yer average one."

"What are you then?"

"If I told ya that, those lousy shinigami will start ta hunt me down again," he growls. "They won' find me, though… They'll never find me, not now."

"What's your name?"

"Ya know my name," he grins widely as he yanks Ichigo to his feet.

Ichigo blushes at the closeness of the creature before him, noting with a slight irritation that he's half a head shorter than the man. He seems familiar, yet holds a strange feeling that Ichigo has never felt before. He shakes his head and backs up.

"I don't know you. I've never seen you before."

"Sure ya have," the man insists. "When ya remember, ya'll be thinkin' yerself a fool."

"Whatever," Ichigo huffs. "Why did you help me?"

"Yer my queen… or ya will be. I don' want nothin' hurtin my queen."

"… You want to run that by me again?" Ichigo gasps in shock.

"I'm gonna make ya my _bitch_, shinigami," the man grins widely. "Tha's why all these Hollows are botherin' ya… they want ta _fuck _ya."

"And you would be one of them," Ichigo growls.

"No."

"But you _just _said…"

"I ain't gonna _try _like them… _I'm _gonna _succeed_."

"You seem pretty confident," Ichigo glares up defiantly. "What makes you think you can force me down so easily?"

"Well, ya ain't got yer badge fer one," the man grins. "Yer in yer human form, I'm stronger than any Arrancar and they ain't foolish enough ta challenge me, and… I'm faster than ya."

The last is said from behind the orange haired teen, sending a shiver of fear through him. He tries to move away, but feels sharp canines break the skin of his shoulder and neck joint. With a cry of pain, the fangs searing his flesh with the creature's powerful reiatsu, Ichigo can feel himself fall. The man laughs, cold and cruel though its tinted with a mocking joy.

"Welcome ta my side, my queen," he purrs. "I'll see ya later, huh? Be good, precious."

Ichigo wakes in the park, exactly where he passed out, and finds that Renji and Rukia are sitting with him. His eyes are wide, full of panic and searching the area for the strange man he met earlier.

"Did you see him?" he asks.

"Dude, you were the only one here," Renji frowns. "We didn't even see the powerful Hollow that was in the area."

"… He scared it away," Ichigo murmurs.

"Who did?" Rukia wonders in worry.

"Some strange Hollow," Ichigo sighs in frustration. "It wasn't like other Hollows, he didn't have a hole at all, but he looked like an Arrancar or something."

"Is he the one that gave you that mark on your neck?"

"… Yeah… he bite me," Ichigo muses a bit angrily. "The next time I see that ass, I'm gonna tear him apart."

"That might be easier said then done," Renji sighs. "That's a pretty powerful mark, Ichigo."

"We should take you back to Soul Society," Rukia nods in decision. "You're no longer safe here."

*Ya don't need them, King, * Shiro growls from within his mind. *I can take care of ya just fine! *

Ichigo shrugs the voice off, nodding in agreement as Rukia and Renji follow him home. He needs to retrieve his badge and drop off his body for Kon, leaving a note for his father so he'll know he'll be gone. Once he's ready to go, he feels a terrible wave of nausea hit him and he falls as he's forced into his mental world. Renji grabs him quickly, uncertain what to do until Rukia hurriedly orders him to carry Ichigo's body. Meanwhile, Ichigo is within his world of skyscrapers as he faces the cause of his nausea.

"_What _is your _problem_?" he snaps.

"_Yer _my problem," Shiro growls. "I _said _I don' need them buttin' in, King. _I _take care of ya, tha's what I'm here fer, and I don' appreciate ya handin' the job out like tha'!"

"_You _are a _Hollow_!" Ichigo yells. "You _seriously _expect me to trust _you _to take care of me? I can take care of myself!"

"Obviously not if yer stupid enough ta let them drag ya ta Soul Society," Shiro scoffs.

"I _just _found out I'm the prime target for Hollows in heat, which is probably _your _fault," Ichigo practically snarls. "I'm not in the mood for your games!"

"It ain't _my _fault," Shiro snaps. "Yer just too damn hot fer yer own good, _tha's _what's drawin' um."

"… What did you just say?" Ichigo wonders a bit shell-shocked.

"What? I ain't allowed ta think yer sexy?" Shiro teases. "News flash, King. I _am _a Hollow, I suffer from the same instincts they do… the top bein' lust."

"… Why have you never tried…"

"Do ya want me to?" Shiro wonders eagerly.

"No!" Ichigo shouts with a bright blush.

"Doin' things ya don' like doesn't win me points, King," Shiro mutters. "I ain't yer regular Hollow, ya know. I'm ruled by a stupid and naive shinigami."

"Hey, that's uncalled for!"

"When ya get ta Soul Society, Kurosuchi is gonna manage ta convince the old man ta make ya be his little guinea pig," Shiro remarks. "I hope ya don' mind me sayin' I told ya so when it happens… cause I'm gonna gloat like mad!"

Ichigo wakes to the Thirteen Court guard watching him, all the captains he knows so well holding caution in their eyes. They all know about his Hollow, but were under the impression Ichigo had it under control. Now, he has no doubt in his mind he's never gonna hear the end of his Hollow's gloating. A look of irritation crosses his face at the thought, a growl rumbling from his chest. Everyone tenses, grabbing the hilts of their swords before Ichigo realizes this and let's an apologetic look replace the angry one.

"I'm sorry," he sighs. "My Hollow and I got in an argument… he thinks he doesn't need your help when it comes to protecting me, but I argued that I wasn't going to trust a Hollow. I just had the most annoying thought when I woke up."

"And that would be?" Byakuya wonders.

"When I saw all of you watching me, I remembered what my Hollow told me… and I realized I might have to be listening to his gloating about being right for the rest of my life," Ichigo groans. "I really hate when he's right, he never lets it go and he continuously reminds me… He's such an ass."

"What did he say?" Hitsugaya asks curiously.

"… He said Kurosuchi was going to convince the 'old man' to make me be his guinea pig," he sighs. "He _really _hates Kurosuchi."

"Then why would we place you in a situation that would provoke a Hollow that can barely be controlled?" Kurosuchi scoffs.

"What do you mean 'barely'? I control him just fine!"

"You talk to him, don't you?"

"Of course I do, he doesn't like the quiet and annoys me until I answer."

"Seems to me, he's controlling you more than you do him."

*I was right! * Shiro cheers in a sing-song voice. *Yer _so _gonna wish ya'd listened ta me, I'm gonna haunt ya in yer dreams tellin' ya. I'm gonna… *

"Shut up!" Ichigo snaps. "I don't have time for you right now!"

*… Way ta seem crazy, King, * he snickers teasingly.

"I'm sorry," he says quickly with a heated blush. "I wasn't talking to you guys… He's… _gloating_."

"A little early, don't you think?" Byakuya sighs.

"Yeah, well… he's always been more of an early bird than myself."

"I think it would be best to examine Kurosaki's relationship with his Hollow. It could be dangerous to let them go on together… we might have to silence them."

Ichigo pales and backs away, listening to the echoic voice of Shiro laughing insanely up until the last part. At the statement, Shiro's laughter is replaced with an infuriated snarl… and then he's silent. Ichigo pokes around his head a moment, searching for the Hollow curiously before giving up. The head taicho nods, telling the crazy researcher he agrees, and Ichigo whimpers before his neck begins to burn. The doors are slammed open and Rukia hurries in with a hasty bow to the head taicho, turning to her brother with panic racing in her orbs.

"Aniki, some powerful Arrancar have broken into the Soul Society," she says out of breath. "I don't recognize their reiatsu, but they're batting away our guards like flies!"

"Come," he orders. "We must gather our troops and protect the city."

"I will take Kurosaki to a safer place," Kurosuchi grins.

"Did you tell them about that mark?" Rukia wonders.

"Mark? What mark?"

"They didn't exactly give me time to talk," he frowns. "I'll help you take down the intruder, and then I'll let Kurosuchi take a look at the mark."

"I don't know, you should probably let him look now."

"There are things to be done now," he scoffs. "I'll survive long enough for his experiments and you need everything you've got… Let's go."

About five Arrancar are engaged within a battle, fighting to destroy anything they can get their hands on. They aren't any of the Arrancars Ichigo can remember seeing, though they're just as strong, and he leaps headlong into battle with one of the more powerful. The mark on his neck burns, but he ignores it in favor of the fight. The Arrancar dodges his sword with relative ease, kicking him back and knocking Zangatsu from his hands. His sword comes down on Ichigo, but its blocked inches from his throat by another. Everything stills upon the feel of this newcomer's reiatsu, the aura billowing out and consuming everything around himself. Once more, Ichigo is breathless just by being within his presence.

"I'll not have tha'," he growls. "Take yer friends and leave, 'fore I change my mind and kill ya."

"You and what army," the Arrancar challenges.

A clawed hand bolts out, faster than lightening, and the claws lick the Arrancar's face. Blood pours from the deep gashes upon the man's cheek, matching the crimson tattoos painted on his attacker's face.

"My army of five," he cackles. "Would ya like ta meet the reinforcements?"

"Let's fall back," he calls.

"But…"

"Let's go… this bitch is taken."

"Tha's right," the man in the gray duster grins widely. "Keep runnin'… I'll catch up ta ya soon."

"You again!" Ichigo snaps. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Hmm… Looks ta me like I'm savin' ya… yet again."

"I don't need your help!" Ichigo yells. "Leave me alone!"

"I can't do tha'," he chuckles richly. "Ya happen ta be mine ta look after… Yer my queen, after all."

"I am not!"

"But ya are, Ichi," he purrs behind him with a lick to his throat. "What did ya think this pretty little mark meant?"

"The Arrancar King," the head taicho gasps. "You vanished."

"Yes… Around the time my precious jewel came to free the midget," he grins widely. "Funny lil' coincidence… ain't it?"

The shinigami back away, hesitant to fight the creature before them. Ichigo is standing, Zangatsu back in hand as he swings in fury. His eyes, his amber pools, burn with the fires of Hell itself. His sword is blocked by the Arrancar's, the man letting a quiet moan caress the orange haired teen's ear. Ichigo is startled by it, backing away quickly to gather his bearings and study his adversary.

"Take all the time ya need," the Arrancar remarks calmly. "I've got all day."

"… What do you want with me?" Ichigo snaps. "Why won't you leave me alone?"

"Shall I start at the beginnin', oh snappish one?" the man chuckles.

"Sure."

"Ya see, when ya had ta force yer powers ta come back I was watchin'. Ya were so powerful I could feel ya all the way in Hueco Mundo… I wanted ya so bad and I've never felt that want before," he starts. "I came down and watched ya train wit Urahara, waiting till ya started turnin' inta a Hollow before I bound myself ta ya. It's my power ya had ta use so many times, my image ya battled for dominance, my mask ya found safety in… all this time, I've been challenging ya to make the bond stronger. I've been playing ya straight inta a web ya can't get outta."

"… Shiro," Ichigo gasps in recognition.

"Yep," he nods with a grin. "Shiro, the Arrancar King. And yer, Ichigo, my Shinigami Queen… ya've been nothing else since ya got my mask."

"Shiro…"

"Yes, my Queen?"

"… Get back in my head before I kill you," Ichigo remarks rather calmly.

"But…"

The blade of Zangatsu swipes at him, narrowly missing his neck, and he pales further. Though his skin is no longer white outside Ichigo's mind, it certainly gave it a run for its money at Ichigo's warning.

"Right," he murmurs. "I'll uh… talk to ya later, Ichi."

"Sounds good," Ichigo remarks lightly. "I'll come to you when I'm ready… not before!"

Shiro gives a sheepish grin, fading into thin air as the shinigami watch in amazement… The Arrancar King is taking orders from a shinigami? Unbelievable! Rukia steps forward to speak to Ichigo, but Byakuya holds her back upon the hellish look within the substitute soul reaper's orbs.

"Hey, Ichigo… you okay?" Renji murmurs.

"… I need a moment," Ichigo murmurs walking away.

"You're to be supervised at all times," Kurosuchi frowns.

He only has to grip Ichigo's shoulder to be thrown unceremoniously to the side, Ichigo's burning eyes giving him a warning before he walks off. Rukia looks to Byakuya, yet the stoic man's face doesn't reflect the unease he's feeling on the inside.

Ichigo has been angry with his Hollow before, he's been pissed to the point he's strangled him after pinning him to the ground, but this… this takes the cake. This is the first time he's been so pissed off he simply doesn't know how to feel, which only serves to cause more rage. It takes him no less than three hours and walking half the Soul Society to decide he should probably go talk to Shiro. He heads to a clearing, sits within the trees, and lets himself fall into his inner world. Shiro is mopping about on one of the sky scrappers, just as Ichigo knew he'd find him, watching the storm clouds above threaten rain and give lightning.

"Ya know, Ichi… even not knowin' exactly where I happen ta be, yer aim with tha' lightnin' in very accurate," Shiro mutters.

"You deserve it," Ichigo growls. "Why didn't you tell me, Shiro?"

"Ya never listen!"

"You should've tried harder!"

"I didn' wanna hurt ya."

"I'm not a china doll!"

"I love ya!" Shiro snaps before covering his mouth. "I mean… I didn' mean ta…"

"Yes you did,' Ichigo sighs. "Things get so screwed up and complicated when they involve us… We have the worst luck."

"Nah, Ichi, I've got the best luck," Shiro grins. "I got you."

"Hmm… then its just me," Ichigo mutters. "How fair is that?"

"Tha's not very nice," Shiro frowns. "I'm not bad luck!"

Ichigo gives him a playful smile, leaning back on his hands now that he's sitting beside Shiro. The Hollow, recently unveiled to be a Skimmer, laughs out loud before wrapping his arms around Ichigo.

"So… what do we do now?" Ichigo sighs.

"We could have sex," Shiro grins happily.

The blade of Zangatsu is at his throat almost immediately, Shiro backing off quickly so he doesn't get run through.

"I'm not that into you yet," Ichigo growls. "Think of something else."

"Uh… right," Shiro chuckles nervously. "We should probably start wit tellin' yer friends about stuff. They're probably worried ya haven' come back yet."

"I guess… I'll get right on that."

"Can I come, too?" Shiro asks excitedly. "I always wanted ta see how the Soul Society has changed since last I was here."

"… Alright, come on."

With a gleeful grin, Shiro vanishes from Ichigo's mind only to reappear beside him in the soul society. Together they head back, Shiro pointing out the differences from when he once lived there so long ago. It's a rough going, fights breaking out all over the place from heated arguments, and then Shiro manages to calm Ichigo down long enough to talk to those he's been fighting with. Shiro isn't like Ichigo, as he's a no nonsense type of person. He tells them how things are going to be, takes no rebuttal, and ends with a tone of finality. Shiro is a king, one made to keep an eye over all creatures, and he knows how to throw his power around when need be… Thankfully, there was no need for it. The Skimmer is well known, no one in the Soul Society willing to go up against someone that can give Ichigo a run for his money. In the end, it was decided that Ichigo stay with Shiro and the two were allowed to continue on as soul reapers. At least, Ichigo was… Shiro refused to help anyone, deeming them a waste of his awesome power. Ichigo sighs, shaking his head. Shiro, though different from the one he's grown to know, will always be Shiro on the inside.


End file.
